A vessel or other floating body is commonly moored to the sea floor by a chain that passes though a chain connector on the floating body and down to the sea floor. Although a few chains may be used to moor the vessel the tension in each chain may be very high, such as 2000 tons. Previously, tension in the chain had to he reduced before the chain could be disconnected, and large forces were required. The force required to disconnect the chain while it is under tension, should be moderate. Also, the chain connector should be of moderate size. A chain connector of moderate size that allowed emergency disconnection of a chain using only a moderate force, such as no more than 5% of the chain tension for the disconnection, would be of value.